U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,843 relates to method of dental treatment using poly(ethylenically unsaturated) carbamoyl isocyanurates and dental materials made therewith. A similar approach is described by Sumita B. Mitra in “Dental composites prepared from resin matrices containing ethylencially unsaturated carbamoyl isocyanorates in Polymer Preprints, Division of Polymer Chemistry, American Chemical Society, vol. 38, no. 2. pages 103-140.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,850 a two stage process for producing artifical teeth or crowns or inlays is described using a polyfunctional polyisocyanate, a polyol, a methacrylate monomer containing hydroxyl groups and a catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,446 B2 refers to a (meth)acrylate substituted iminooxadiazindione derivative and its use for the production of dental compositions.
EP 0 934 926 A1 relates to an urethane di(meth)acrylate derivative of 1.3 bis(1-isocyanato-1-methylethyl)benzene and its use for the production of dental materials.
It is stated that some of the compositions described in the background art above can be used for the production of dental crown and bridge materials in view of their mechanical properties.
However, there is still room for improvement especially with regard to the requirements to be fulfilled with respect to modern dental materials. Some of the materials are too hard and too brittle some of them are too flexible.
Patients and dentists nowadays have an increasing demand for long term stability of the temporary materials.
Thus, there is still a need for an improved dental composition, which can be used inter alia as a temporary or long term crown and bridge material.